Même avec deux personnalités, je t'aime
by z67ywkvp dite kurea-chan
Summary: La rentrée de Rin en première semble amusante!... Mais quand elle constate que des rumeurs circulent sur un certain garçon... ça ne rend l'histoire que plus amusante. Un jeune homme gentil qui souffre de dédoublement de personnalité et qui se transforme en pervers... bonne rentrée en première, Rin-chan! Et bon courage pour ta romance!
1. Chapter 1 : Une rentrée peu banale

_**Même avec deux personnalités, je t'aime**_

Rin P.O.V.

Aujourd'hui, je rentre en enfin en première au lycée. Mes vacances d'été chéries sont parties au large. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je retrouve mes amis. Il faut bien trouver une bonne nouvelle, non ?

Je marchais dans la rue de plus en plus vite pour arriver plus rapidement devant mes amis.

De loin, je vis une tête bien connue aux cheveux turquoise accrochés en deux couettes hautes.

_ Miku-chan ! Appelais-je. Je suis là !

Elle se retourna et, dès qu'elle me vit, sauta dans mes bras pour m'étrangler… euh non... pour me câliner !

_ Rin~ ! Tu m'as manqué ! Comment vas-tu ?

_ Je suis en pleine forme, Miku-chan. Et toi ? Tes vacances t'ont requinquée ?

_ A merveille ! Je veux retourner en France l'année prochaine ! La nourriture est superbe !

_ C'est juste pour ça ? Remarquais-je. Pour la gastronomie ? Alors qu'il y a la tour Eiffel, l'Arche de Triomphe, les Champs Elysées et d'autres trucs géniaux à voir ?

Elle rigola puis nous poursuivîmes notre discussion sur le chemin de l'école. Entre temps, nous avions été rejointes par Kaito et Meiko. Un fan de glace et une alcoolique. Je ne veux aucun jugement sur le choix de mes amis. Ils sont peut-être bizarres mais ils sont sympas !

Pour vous parler un peu d'eux, je dirais que Meiko et Kaito s'aiment en secret mais vu le caractère stupide du grand fan de glace aux cheveux bleus et celui de la brune toujours bourrée, ça va pas avancer tout de suite cette relation. Mais Miku et moi allons continuer d'espérer.

Arrivés à l'école, nous fîmes, comme d'habitude, la course entre le portail d'entrée et le bout de la cour. Après m'avoir fait tomber sur Meiko et avoir lancé une glace à Kaito dans la direction opposée pour qu'il soit hors course, Miku gagna. Quelle tricheuse, cette fille.

Sur le panneau d'entrée, nous eûmes la bonne surprise d'être tous dans la même classe. Dieu existe !

Et comme nous n'avons pas d'ennemis dans cette école, quel que soit la classe où nous sommes, l'ambiance sera bonne. Tout nous va tant que nous sommes ensembles.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la classe, on sentait une tension. Bizarre… Ils chuchotaient. Pas sur nous, apparemment, mais ça avait l'air grave. Ce serait-il passer quelque chose ? Bah… après tout, je m'en fiche. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

Je me choisis un bureau vers le fond de la classe, dans la rangée centre à droite. Miku s'assit à ma gauche et Kaito et Meiko se mirent l'un à côté de l'autre, devant nous. Notre groupe était réuni. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le professeur.

Celle-ci arriva un peu après. C'était une femme aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux rouges. Elle avait l'air jeune et était plutôt bien faite. Son sourire nous mit en confiance immédiatement. Cette prof devait être sympa.

_ Enchanté, les enfants, salua-t-elle. Je suis Yowane Haku, votre professeur principal et aussi de mathématiques. J'espère que nous passerons une année agréable, ensembles.

Ce premier cours de la matinée aura servi à faire connaissance avec Yowane-sensei. Chacun se présenta l'un après l'autre. Elle nous appela dans l'ordre alphabétique.

_ Akita Neru, commença-t-elle.

Une fille aux cheveux blonds, accrochés en une simple queue de cheval sur le côté se leva.

_ Enchantée, salua-t-elle. J'espère que l'on s'entendra bien durant l'année.

Puis, elle se rassit.

Quelques noms passèrent puis vint le tour de Miku.

_ Hatsune Miku.

_ Oui ! C'est moi ! D'abord, je suis trop contente d'être là et j'espère que l'on va tous être ami ! On se fera des fêtes tous les jours ! Des délires ! Et pleins d'autres ! L'année va être folle~ !

Je lui donnai un coup sur la tête.

_ Calme ton enthousiasme, grondais-je. Tu vas plus leur faire peur qu'autre chose.

Les autres élèves de la classe, ainsi que Yowane-sensei rigolèrent devant notre petit numéro comique.

D'autres noms circulèrent.

_ Kagamine…

Je me préparai à parler.

_ … Len.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Len ? Ce n'est pas mon nom. Mes camarades chuchotèrent avec un air grave et lançaient des regards à tout le monde, comme s'ils cherchaient une réponse.

Je sentis du mouvement à ma droite et vit un très beau garçon blond aux yeux turquoise dont la chevelure était attachée en une queue de cheval. Il se leva de sa chaise pour faire face à la classe.

_ … Je suis Len Kagamine, dit-il. Et c'est tout.

Puis, il se rassit. Serait-il timide ? Ou alors c'est à cause des autres qui chuchotent sur son dos. Il doit surement caché sa personnalité pour se faire discret. Mais… pourquoi ? Il a l'air plutôt cool et sympa…

Je m'approchais de lui, ignorant les visages choqués des autres et lui parla.

_ Len Kagamine ? C'est dingue… On a le même nom de famille ! Pourtant, mes parents ne m'ont jamais parlé d'un Len… Quelle coïncidence, rigolais-je. D'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué que tu as de magnifiques yeux turquoise.

Il écarquilla les yeux, comme si on ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa vie.

_ Puisque nous avons le même nom, continuais-je, je suppose que c'est à mon tour de parler.

_ Effectivement, sourit la prof albinos.

_ Eh bien, je suis Kagamine Rin. C'est un plaisir d'être dans votre classe. Comme mon amie Miku vous la dit, j'espère que nous serons tous amis !

Et je leurs donnai le plus beau sourire que je pouvais.

J'entendis certaines personnes dirent « mignonnes », je vis Miku qui souriait avec Meiko et Kaito et il y avait Len. Len semblait traumatisé. Pour tenter de le dégeler un peu, je lui souris. D'abord, il se pétrifia, ensuite, il rougit, puis, il tomba parterre. Inquiète, je me mis à genoux à ses côté et lui prit la main pour vérifier s'il était encore vivant.

_ Kagamine-kun ? Appelais-je. Ça va ?

Il se réveilla, vit sa main dans la mienne et retomba dans les pommes.

Bon… Il doit avoir mal dormi. Alors, mieux vaut le laisser se reposer.

Len P.O.V.

Je me suis réveillé deux heures plus tard pendant la pause. Notre école marche ainsi. Deux heures après le début des cours, il y a une pause et deux heures après, le repas. J'avais loupé mes deux premiers cours… Super… Il va falloir que je les rattrape mais, pour l'heure, je dois retourner en classe.

Je tanguais un peu dans les couloirs, ce qui me valut le regard surpris d'une ou deux personnes et arriva devant la salle. Ma main sur la poignée s'arrêta quand j'entendis une discussion de l'intérieur de la classe.

_ Mais enfin, Rin ! S'offusquèrent quelques filles de la classe. Il ne faut pas parler à Len Kagamine ! Il est trop bizarre !

_ Moi, il me fait peur !

_ Tu n'entends pas les rumeurs ? Ce mec est lunatique !

_ C'est un monstre !

J'avais l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard dans le cœur à chacune de leurs phrases. Pour une fois que quelqu'un m'a parlé… Ils vont aussi monter cette fille contre moi ? C'est tellement injuste.

Inutile de rentrer dans cette classe dégoutante où je ne suis pas aimé. Je me retournai en baissant la tête, prêt à partir loin de tout.

_ Ce n'est pas un monstre, annonça calmement une voix qui me semblait être celle de Rin. C'est un humain comme un autre. Un humain très solitaire qui me semble incompris. Pourquoi vous ne prenez pas le temps de le connaître ? Vous a-t-il agressé ? Vous a-t-il fait souffrir ? En tout cas, moi non. Je ne le connais pas. Il ne m'a rien fait. Il a l'air sympathique. Et c'est tout. Pour le moment… c'est mon camarade de classe au même titre que tout le monde.

« Mon camarade de classe ». C'est la toute première fois qu'on ne me qualifie pas d'abomination, de salaud ou de mec louche. Mon cœur battait plus vite. Je ne connaissais pas la sensation d'être accepté.

Je souris. Cette fille est amusante. _Et sexy._

Je me collai une baffe. Voilà pourquoi les gens ont peur de moi… Je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi… Mais ce n'est pas bien de sécher les cours ! Mais… j'en ai envie…

Ma vue se brouilla et j'oublie la façon dont je suis sorti de l'école. Encore une fois, j'ai oublié comment je me suis enfuis…

Rin P.O.V.

_Après les cours :_

Len n'était pas retourné en cours après son évanouissement. C'est inquiétant. Pourvu qu'il aille bien.

Je marchai vers chez moi, seule dans une grande rue peu peuplée. Je prenais mon temps puisque nous n'avions aucuns devoirs pour ce premier jour. J'observais les gens dans la rue. Observer est l'un des passe-temps que je fais le plus souvent. J'adore voir de nouvelles têtes. La première chose que je vois chez les gens, ce sont leurs yeux. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau chez une personne. De toute ma classe, c'est Len qui avait les plus beaux yeux. Je l'ai immédiatement remarqué. Pourquoi les autres le méprisent ? Qu'a-t-il fait ?

En parlant de Len… n'est-ce pas lui, là-bas ?

Je plissais les yeux dans l'espoir de mieux voir. Cheveux d'ors attachés en queue de cheval, je peux distinguer un œil turquoise de là où je suis et il a une taille moyenne. Aucun doute ! C'est lui !

_ Kagamine-kun ! Appelais-je.

Il se retourna et sourit sournoisement.

Sournoisement ? Etrange.

Il baissait la tête, toujours en souriant. De ce fait, je ne voyais pas ses beaux yeux. Zut… C'est dommage…

_ Rin-san, dit-il avec une voix plus grave que prévue. Comme on se rencontre…

_ Tu as l'air changé…, remarquais-je. Il s'est passé quelque chose, Kagamine-kun ?

Il rigola.

Pourquoi je le sens différent ? Quelque chose semble avoir changé depuis ce matin. Juste un détail me permettrait de comprendre mais lequel… ? Il y a une transformation physique de Len mais laquelle ?

Il attrapa mes épaules et me serra contre lui.

_ L-Len… ? Euh… Kagamine-kun, pardon. Que fais-tu ?

Il caressa ma joue avec sa main.

_ Douce, murmura-t-il.

Je n'avais pas de miroir à portée de main mais je suis sûre à environ deux cents pourcents que je rougissais.

_ Ka-Kagamine…-kun…, murmurais-je.

Il va falloir que l'on m'explique pourquoi malgré mes deux mains libres je ne le frappais pas.

_ Rin…

Il m'a appelé par mon prénom…

Il releva la tête vers moi et je découvris « Le » changement physique que je cherchais.

L'un des deux yeux de Len était plus clair que d'habitude. Le gauche était normal, bleu turquoise, mais l'autre avait l'air bleu ciel. Comme si ce ciel avait été mélangé aux nuages blancs, atténuant sa couleur.

_ Ka-Kagamine-kun ! Paniquais-je. Mais qu'est-ce… ?!

_ Shhht…, murmura-t-il… Je suis juste la deuxième personnalité de Len.

« Juste la deuxième personnalité de Len » ? Comment ça « juste » ? Ca me semble important !

_ Mais pourquoi tu me tiens ? Demandais-je.

_ Tu es la première personne au monde à ne pas avoir lancé d'injures à mon encontre ou à avoir cru les rumeurs. Tu ne me hais pas comme les autres… et ça j'aime…

Il embrassa mon oreille, augmentant mon embarra. Mais je ne pouvais pas partir, j'avais besoin d'informations supplémentaires.

_ C'est à cause de… de tes deux personnalités que les autres te poussent à l'écart ?

_ Oui, continua-t-il en déviant ses baisers vers mon coup. Moi, je suis un pervers arrogant…

Il embrassa mon nez.

_ Et l'autre est timide et aimable, conclut-il.

Il lâcha mes épaules et commença à partir.

Il part ? Comme ça ? Tout d'un coup ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

_ Kagamine-kun !

J'attrapai sa main et il s'arrêta, toujours le dos tourner.

_ Désolé, dit-il. Comme tu as pu le constater, je suis un vrai pervers. C'est à cause de moi que tout le monde nous fuit, lui et moi. Je ne peux jamais me contrôler. Je ne m'accepte déjà pas, moi-même alors… qui pourrait m'accepter ?

_ Moi, répondis-je.

Il se retourna avec un air choqué.

_ Tu as plus l'air d'un pauvre petit garçon en détresse qu'autre chose. Ce dont tu as besoin, c'est de quelqu'un sur lequel tu puisses compter. Quelqu'un qui sera là pour toi. Et je veux bien devenir ce « quelqu'un ». Si ton côté pervers réapparait, au lieu d'aller faire peur aux filles, viens me voir, moi et nous chercherons ensemble à te calmer. Là, déjà, tu as réussis à t'arrêter. Ça signifie que tu peux le refaire et que tu as une volonté. Alors, Kagamine-kun… non… Len-kun ! Dis ceci à ton autre moitié : rendez-vous demain, à l'école pour que l'on monte en classe ensemble ! Je ne te lâcherais plus !

Il se figea quelques temps pour bien assimiler tous ce que je venais de dire.

Il est hors de question que je laisse un camarade de classe dans le besoin. Il a besoin de moi et je vais l'aider.

Lui, il se défigea et sourit un peu.

_ Merci, Rin-chan… Je lui transmettrais le message.

Et il s'éloigna encore.

J'avais oublier de lui dire un truc… un truc que je dis à presque chaque personne que je rencontre…

_ Len-kun !

_ Hum ?

_ Même comme ça… Tes yeux sont magnifiques !

Il écarquilla les yeux et me contempla quelques instants.

_ Toi aussi, tu es magnifiques, rougit-il.

Quoi ?

Il courut. Trop vite pour moi. J'allais devoir attendre sa prochaine apparition pour lui demander de s'expliquer.

Est-ce que ça veut dire que nous sommes est amis ?

Ça serait chouette. Len m'a l'air… vraiment cool !


	2. Chapter 2 : Méfie toi de moi

_**Même avec deux personnalités, je t'aime**_

**Yo! Devinez qui est de retour sans être partie! C'est moi!**

**Bon... je chôme un peu en ce moment. Dur, dur la seconde... J'ai déjà une tonne de boulot...**

**Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'écrire! Je le ferais en cours! (On a ici l'exemple parfait de la paresse).**

**Bon, bon lecture, les petits loups :P**

* * *

Le lendemain, Rin P.O.V. :

J'attendais devant la grille de l'école que mon camarade arrive. Depuis que j'ai découvert qu'il a un problème de dédoublement de personnalité, je sens qu'il a vraiment besoin de mon aide. Il est hors de question que je le laisse seul, qu'il le veuille ou non. Len a intérêt à venir parce que, sinon, il va m'entendre !

Fort heureusement pour lui, il est venu. Il semblait assez mal à l'aise. Len s'est arrêté devant moi sans rien dire, se perdant dans la contemplation du sol qui semblait beaucoup l'intéresser.

_ Bonjours, Len-kun, lui souris-je. Comment vas-tu ?

Il sursauta un peu.

_ Comment m'as-tu appelé ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Len-kun, souris-je.

Il resta troublé quelques instants.

_ Tu ne devrais pas me parler, dit-il. Ta réputation en prendrait un coup. Et j'ai vu à quel point tu es populaire. Tu arrives à parler à n'importe qui…

_ Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre de ma réputation, rigolais-je. Je suis là pour t'aider, Len-kun. Et je ne t'abandonnerais pas.

_ Kagamine-san… Tu…

_ Appelle-moi par mon prénom. Ça sera déjà un beau progrès.

Il se stoppa et semblait se concentrer à mort. Ses joues se couvrirent d'un léger voile de rouge tandis qu'il balbutia :

_ Euh… R… Ri… Rin…-san…

_ Rin-chan!

_ Ri… Rin-chan…

_ C'est très bien, Len-kun. Allons en classe ensemble, maintenant.

J'attrapai son bras et le tirais à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

_ Ahhhh ! Attends ! Ri-Rin-chan ! Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de…

_ Taratata ! Coupais-je. Tu te tais et tu me suis.

L'arrivée en classe fut mythique. J'avais l'impression d'être une créature fantastique sortis tout droit d'un livre, tellement que les autres me regardaient bizarrement. Juste parce que je lui tenais le bras. Il n'y a rien de choquant, pourtant.

Nous sommes allés à nos bureaux, puisque nous sommes assis l'un à côté de l'autre, et j'ai commencé à lui parler comme à n'importe quel autre ami. Miku est arrivée un peu après et s'est jointe à notre conversation. Devant l'une des multiples blagues de ma meilleure amie, Len a rigolé. Je le trouve adorable lorsqu'il rigole. Son sourire est vraiment réchauffant et ses yeux brillent quand il s'amuse. Kaito et Meiko sont arrivés en se disputant, comme d'habitude, mais la bonne humeur de Miku, Len et moi les a amené à sourires aussi. J'ai réussis à intégrer Len dans notre groupe. Je suis assez fière de moi.

Notre professeur de Physique est rentré dans la salle. Un certain Kiyoteru Hiyama. Très beau professeur plutôt sympathique mais à ne pas trop énervé car il est sérieux. Il a retenu mon attention car la première chose que ce professeur à regarder, c'est Len. Len qui riait avec Miku, Meiko, Kaito et moi. Et Hiyama-sensei semblait surprit.

Le cours commença et se fini très vite. C'était plutôt intéressant. Ce professeur explique très bien. Le cours d'après fut avec Yowane-sensei qui remonta mon niveau de maths en un seul cours. Je vous jure ! Normalement, mon niveau de maths est celui de la taille d'un nain mutilé !... Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette comparaison bidon ?!

Le cours finis, je me tournai vers mon nouvel ami.

_ Enfin la pause, souris-je.

Une surveillante de l'école entra dans la pièce.

_ Votre cours suivant est annulé, dit-elle. Votre professeur à un problème. Vous pouvez passer l'heure dans la cour de récréation, si vous voulez.

Une vague de « Ouais ! » engloba la classe et je me précipitai dehors en tirant le bras de Len.

_ On va pouvoir passer un peu de temps ensemble, rigolais-je.

_ Euh… je… eh bien… euh…, tenta-t-il.

Je ne lui donnai pas le temps de répondre puisque je le tirai davantage jusqu'à un arbre dans l'arrière-cour.

_ Ici, on sera bien, annonçais-je. C'est le coin où j'avais l'habitude d'aller, l'année dernière, pour être au calme…

Len contempla l'endroit avec intérêt.

_ Très joli, murmura-t-il.

Nous nous asseyions sous l'arbre pour contempler le ciel à travers les feuillages, au-dessus de nous.

_ On est bien, ici, remarqua-t-il. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il y avait un endroit aussi plaisant, ici…

_ N'est-ce pas ? Rigolais-je.

_ Tu es vraiment incroyable, me dit-il.

_ Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

_ Parce que. Je te trouve juste incroyable… Tu es fraîche et amicale. Tu prends plaisir à aider les autres lorsqu'ils sont dans le besoin et à contempler les beautés de la nature… Tu entretiens de bonnes relations avec autrui… Tu es incroyable… Et tu as de bonne note… Et… tu es belle…

Pour une raison inconnue, mon cœur battit plus fort et je me sentis bien. C'est la première fois qu'un compliment me touche autant.

_ Je ne suis pas si incroyable que ça, tu sais…, commençais-je. J'ai des défauts… Comme tout le monde. Mes cheveux me donnent souvent un genre « mauvaise fille »… Et je suis toute petite… Et, d'après Miku, un peu longue à la détente. Et légèrement naïve sur les bords.

Dire ça me fit un peu rougir et je me grattais la joue, puisque c'est mon tic quand je suis gênée. Difficile de parler de ses défauts…

_ Naïve, hein ? Répéta-t-il. Voilà qui est intéressant…

_ Pardon ?

Il se tourna vers moi et…

Oh merde ! Sado Len ! (mélange de sadique + Len. En gros, c'est sa deuxième personnalité).

Il caressa ma joue.

_ Comme c'est chou…, susurra-t-il, causant mon embarras, une fille aussi naïve et mignonne… J'adore.

Il embrassa ma joue et passa sur moi, me prenant en sandwich entre l'arbre et lui.

_ L-Len…

_ Chut…, murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser ma joue. Tout va bien… Je m'amuse juste.

_ Ce… Ce n'est pas drôle !

_ Oh que si. Tu as l'air d'une petite fille gênée quand tu rougis, ça me fait craquer. Humm…

Il frotta sa joue contre la mienne, puis embrassa le bout de mon nez. Ça aurait dû s'arrêter là mais, comme quoi, le destin a souvent envie de me taquiner puisqu'une main chaude passa sur mes hanches et l'autre sur… mes… mes fesses… ?

_ Len ! Lâches-moi, pervers !

Il ricana devant mon visage écarlate et frotta ses mains là où elles étaient posés. J'essayais de le pousser en appuyant mes mains sur son torse mais il était bien trop fort pour moi. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait passer sa main sous ma jupe mais il s'arrêta au dernier moment et se leva.

_ T'as déjà finis de jouer ? Remarquais-je sans comprendre ses actions.

_ Je pense qu'il y a une limite à tout. Je suis assez satisfait pour aujourd'hui… Inutile de t'embêter davantage.

_ Tu m'as vraiment fait peur, lui dis-je.

_ Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Désolé, Riri !

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

_ Rinny ?

_ Non plus.

_ Rin-rin ?

_ Nooooon !

_ Rin-chérie ?

_ Tu veux vraiment qu'il y ait une double rencontre entre mon poing et ta face ? Avertis-je, énervée.

Il ricana et se détourna.

_ Je vais laisser l'autre reprendre possession de son corps, me dit-il, je ne lui ai pas laissé entendre notre conversation parce que je tiens à te dire quelque chose, Rin.

_C'est quoi ?

_ Méfie-toi de moi.

* * *

**Court… Ce chapitre est trop court ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrives en ce moment ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai six pages de devoirs à faire pour l'école que je dois écourter mes chapitres ! Enfer et damnation !**

**Il faut que je complète en racontant ma vie !**

**Lançons un débat sur les rêves !**

**Les rêves… c'est magique ! Tu te trouves dans un univers parfois différent qui te fait vivre, tantôt des aventures et tantôt des mésaventures…**

**Jusque-là, je n'ai aucun problème avec les rêves… mon problème se situe plutôt… ****DANS LA LOGIQUE !**

**Ça vous ait déjà arrivé de vous retrouver dans une histoire qui, dans le rêve, vous semble logique et lorsque vous vous réveillez le matin vous penser « mais c'est quoi ce bordel » ?!**

**Moi : oui !**

**Dans un de mes rêve, je voulais fuguer parce que la CPE de mon collège disait que j'avais une déficience intellectuelle. J'ai donc descendu la France entière en moins d'une semaine à vélo (j'habite dans le bassin Parisien).**

**Plusieurs points illogiques :**

**1_ Pourquoi la CPE, qui ne me connaissait pas, m'a dit ça puisqu'on n'a passé aucun examen ?**

**2_ Pourquoi j'ai fugué ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle en a à foutre la CPE ? C'est mes parents que je punis, comme ça.**

**3_ Où ai-je volé… euh… trouvé ce vélo ?**

**4_ Impossible pour moi de descendre la France en une semaine.**

**On va s'arrêter là, sur ce rêve.**

**Quand on le décortique comme ça… ce rêve n'a aucun sens. Mais, au moment où je l'ai rêvé… ça me semblait LOGIQUE !**

**Bref ! Conclusion : Les rêves sont louches.**

**On se voit au prochain chapitre !**


	3. Chapter 3 : Le petit rhume

**Même avec deux personnalités, je t'aime**

**Milles excuses pour le retard ! Ce n'était pas voulu ! Promis !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Rin P.O.V.

_ Vous avez vu ? Chuchota une fille. Kagamine-kun n'est pas venu à l'école ce matin.

_ Oui, oui ! C'est vrai ! Vous pensez qu'il est malade ?

_ Ça serait chouette !

_ Bien fait pour lui. Ce type me fait trop peur.

Une veine palpa sur ma tempe. Comment osent-elles dire des choses pareilles au sujet de Len ?

Cela dit… je suis inquiète pour lui. C'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin…

Il n'aurait pas fui tout de même… ? Non… Impossible. Il sait bien que je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire et que je le poursuivrais jusqu'au bout du monde pour le ramener en classe et manger tous les midis avec lui !

… Je ressemble à une psychopathe à le suivre ainsi…

Tant pis ! C'est sa faute ! Il n'avait qu'à pas avoir deux personnalités.

Bon… Je me doute bien qu'il ne fait pas exprès. Surtout que les autres ont l'air de le détester pour ça, vu leurs chuchotements énervants.

_ Franchement, ce Len est vraiment bizarre avec sa double personnalité, continuèrent les voix.

_ De toute façon, personne ne veux de lui. Il est seul.

_ Rin, appela Miku. Tu rentres avec nous, ce soir ?

_ Ouais, t'as raison. Je suis sure que tout le monde se fiche qu'il soit malade ou pas, continuèrent encore les pipelettes.

_ Je ne peux pas, Miku, annonçais-je, ma patience arrivant à saturation. Je vais passer voir comment va Len-kun.

_ Oui, dirent les voix. Personne ne… Quoi ?! R-Rin ! Qu'est-ce que tu as… dit ?

_ Que j'allais passer voir Len-kun après l'école pour prendre de ses nouvelles, répondis-je en souriant de façon hypocrite, à mon plus grand bonheur. Je suis inquiète pour lui. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas malade…

_ Tu plaisantes, j'espère…, demanda timidement une voix.

_ Bien sûr que non, répondis-je simplement. Oh ! Le professeur arrive. Zut ! Je n'ai pas appris ma leçon d'Anglais.

_ Ah la, la, soupira Miku. Quelle tête en l'air. Tu n'as plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne t'interroge pas.

_ Bien dit, rigolais-je.

Effectivement, cette discussion sur mes révisions d'Anglais ne servent qu'à changer de sujet afin de complexer au maximum ces petites pipelettes qu'on me forçait à appeler « camarade de classe ».

Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, je ne me suis pas fait interroger en cour d'Anglais. Vive ma chance !

Passons donc ces cours ennuyeux pour nous concentrer sur le vrai, le seul, l'unique problème : Len.

Pendant la pause déjeunée, je suis allé demander à Kiyoteru-sensei où habitait Len.

_ Et pourquoi devrais-je te le dire ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Pour que je puisse lui apporter les devoirs et prendre de ses nouvelles, répondis-je.

Il me lança un regard suspicieux qui me confirma le fait qu'il était suspect.

_ Soit, soupira-t-il. J'accepte de te le noter sur une feuille.

Suspect…

_ Mais tu lui apportes juste les devoirs, avertit-il.

Suspect…

_ Désolée, monsieur mais ce que je vais y faire ne regarde que moi.

_ Je suis votre professeur.

_ Et je suis une humaine… et une fille. Une fille qui s'inquiète pour son ami. Vous êtes capable de comprendre ça, non ?

Il me contempla quelques instants.

Suspect…

_ Bon…, soupira-t-il. Je suppose que je n'y peux rien. Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre s'il se passe quelque chose.

Suspect…

_ Quel genre de chose ? Demandais-je.

_ Vous verrez si ça vous arrive, annonça-t-il avant de se lever de son siège et de partir pour son prochain cours avec quelques documents.

Suspect…

Je le regardais disparaitre derrière la porte.

Conclusion : ce professeur est suspect, quoi qu'il dise.

* * *

Après les cours :

Selon le plan de Kiyoteru-sensei… la maison de Len ne devrait plus être très loin.

J'y suis arrivé peu après. C'était une maison très mignonne, pas très grande mais assez pour abriter une famille. Elle semblait posséder un étage et les murs étaient beiges assez clairs. Le tout, entouré d'un petit jardin entretenu avec des parfums enivrants. Oui… C'était une très belle maison.

J'ai ouvert la petite barrière qui m'arrivait aux hanches et je suis allée sonner à la porte.

Quelques instants après, une femme aux cheveux noirs et courts m'a ouvert la porte. Elle était grande de taille avec des formes très développés.

_ Je peux vous aider, mademoiselle ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Je suis une camarade de classe de Len et je désire prendre de ses nouvelles. J'ai aussi pris ses devoirs et les cours pour qu'il ne prenne pas de retard.

La jeune femme me regarda avec des yeux choqués.

_ Tu… tu es… ?

_ L'amie de Len, souris-je.

A moitié remise de son choc, elle m'ouvrit la porte et me laissa rentrer.

Il y avait un homme dans le salon, il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux dorés. Il lisait un livre avec la télévision en fond sonore. Lorsqu'il me vit, il se leva poliment pour me saluer.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr de vous connaitre, dit-il.

_ Je me nomme Rin Kagamine. Je suis dans la même classe que votre fils et j'ai ses devoirs. Et… comment va-t-il ?

L'expression sur le visage de l'homme brun fut la même que sur celui de sa compagne.

Alors qu'il semblait retrouver l'usage de la parole, la porte du salon s'ouvrit, dévoilant mon ami en pyjama qui se tenait la tête dans un geste de souffrance.

_ Len ! M'enquis-je. Ça va ?

Il balbutia un bref « oui » encore moins crédible que de voir Kaito président des Etats-Unis ou scientifique. J'ai donc attrapé sa main pour l'asseoir sur le canapé. Puis, j'ai vraiment pris des nouvelles de lui.

_ Tu te sens comment ? Pourquoi es-tu malade ? Tu aurais dû rester au lit ! Pourquoi es-tu descendu ? Tu veux quelque chose ? Un verre d'eau ? Un truc à manger ? Dis, tu m'écoutes ?

_ Rin… Je vais bien.

_ Ça n'a pas l'air, pourtant. Tu devrais savoir qu'il est inutile de me mentir, je commence à te connaitre.

_ J'ai juste un rhume et beaucoup de fièvre.

_ Comment ça « juste un rhume et beaucoup de fièvre » ? C'est très grave ! Allez ! Hop ! Au lit !

_ Mais…

_ Pas de « mais ». Au lit ! Tout de suite !

Je lui ai tiré le bras jusque dans le couloir et… je me suis souvenu que je ne connaissais pas sa maison (et donc, je ne savais pas où était sa chambre). Il a d'abord soupiré avant de marcher devant moi. Nous sommes tous les deux arrivés devant une jolie porte et Len l'a ouverte. Sa chambre était une pièce où se trouvait un lit aux couvertures blanches et légèrement grisâtre. Il avait une table de nuit de chaque côté de son lit avec, sur l'une d'elle, un bouquin. Opposé à son lit se trouvait un bureau avec un ordinateur fixe dessus et à l'opposé de la porte d'entrée, il y avait une grande armoire pour ses affaires. Le papier peint de sa chambre était bleu clair, très clair et de la moquette recouvrait le sol, rendant le plancher doux au toucher. Une odeur délicate de propre se rependait dans la salle. Il avait vraiment une très jolie chambre.

J'ai attrapé le bras de mon ami pour le coucher sur son lit.

_ Je vais te chercher de la glace, lui murmurais-je.

Je suis retournée dans le salon.

_ Mademoiselle ? demanda la mère de Len.

_ Oui, madame ?

_ Vous… vous êtes l'amie de mon fils ?

_ Bien sûr.

_ Malgré son… petit problème ?

_ Oui. J'aime beaucoup Len. Même s'il a une double personnalité.

Sa mère me contempla quelques instants avant de soupirer en souriant d'aise et de bonheur. Puis, elle s'avança vers moi pour me serrer dans ses bras.

_ Vous êtes une gentille fille, Rin. Je vous laisse mon fils. Mon mari et moi avions prévu de passer faire des courses mais l'état de notre fils nous a préoccupés. Si vous restez ici, nous pourrons aller faire les courses. Je vous demande donc de rester là, ma fille.

_ Euh… bien sûr.

Elle m'embrassa la joue droite et mit son manteau et ses chaussures, imitée par son mari.

_ Au revoir, ma petite Rin !

Sans vraiment comprendre ce soudain geste d'affection, je retournais dans la chambre de mon ami malade avec une bassine d'eau froide et un chiffon.

_ Len ? Tu dors ?

_ Non…

_ Je t'ai amené de quoi te soigner. Et tes parents sont partis faire des courses.

Je me suis assisse sur son lit et j'ai trempé le chiffon dedans pour le déposer sur son front bouillant.

Il émit un léger grognement avant de doucement fermer les yeux pour soupirer.

_ Ça va ? M'enquis-je.

Pas de réponse.

_ Len ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

Il leva le bras et… me tira d'un coup contre son torse.

_ Kyah ! Len ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu… ?

Il nous retourna, me collant contre le matelas et se mettant au-dessus de moi, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

_ Sa… Sado Len !

_ Oh, appelles moi Kuro-kun ! Rigola-t-il. Ça devient bizarre « Sado Len ».

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

_ Lorsque Len est fatigué ou malade, sa résistance diminue. Je suis donc libre de faire ce que je veux. Alors, Rin chérie ? Comment vas-tu, aujourd'hui ?

_ Ne me demandes pas ça en me collant sur un lit avec un sourire psychopathe, ça me donne envie de hurler.

_ Tu peux, Rin. Mais comme tu l'as dit, nous sommes seuls.

Je rougis malgré moi. Je pris quelques secondes pour soupirer et me calmer. Puis, je plaquai ma main contre son front.

_ Tu es brûlant de fièvre, Kuro-kun. Va te coucher.

Je lui ai attrapé les épaules pour le pousser sur le côté. Il est tombé allonger sur son lit et ce fut à mon tour d'être au-dessus de lui.

_ Je t'ai eu~, rigolais-je.

Après un petit rire, je replongeai le chiffon dans l'eau pour le mettre sur son front.

_ Reposes-toi un peu, conseillais-je.

_ Tu vas rester longtemps ici ?

_ Autant qu'il le faudra. Mes parents sont tellement loufoques et bizarre que ça ne les dérangerais pas que je reste ici. Je vais les appeler.

Sans descendre de là où j'étais (c'est-à-dire sur Len), je pris mon téléphone et tapota le numéro de mes parents.

_ Allo ?

_ Oui, maman ?

_ Oui, ma pupuce chérie d'amour adoré ?

…

_ Euh… je vais passer la nuit chez un ami qui est malade.

_ Ok !

Clic. Fin de la conversation. Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Ils sont bizarres.

_ Apparemment, je vais dormir ici, ce soir.

_ Dans mon lit ? Proposa Len.

_ Même pas en rêve.

_ On parie ?

_ Euh… non.

Il sourit.

_ Quoi ? Demandais-je.

_ Je trouve notre position très excitante.

C'est là que je pris conscience de l'endroit où j'étais.

Je commençais à m'en aller mais il m'attrapa le bras et me tira contre lui.

_ Reste, Rin. Tu me donnes chaud, ça fait du bien.

Il posa ses mains sur mes fesses.

_ I- idiot ! Ôte tes mains de là !

Il glissa une de ses mains sur mon dos pour me coller contre lui. Puis il déposa un baiser sur ma tête.

_ Tu sens très bon, murmura-t-il.

_ Euh… merci.

_ Tu peux me monter à boire ?

_ Oui, bien sûr.

Je me levai et marchai jusqu'au frigo où je pris une bouteille au hasard que je remontai.

J'ouvris la porte de la chambre pour constater que mon ami Len avait ôté son haut et se retrouvait donc torse nu sur son lit.

_ Ah ! Tu as trouvé un truc à boire ?

_ Ouais, tiens.

Je lui passai la bouteille qu'il vida d'une traite.

_ Waouh… Tu avais soif…, constatais-je.

Il ne me répondit pas… Il… tomba comme une masse.

_ Len ? Euh… Kuro-kun ? Ça va ?

_ Eh ! Eh ! Eh !

_ Pardon ?

_ Riiin~…, gassouilla-t-il avec le regard vide. Chibidiboudou !

Chibidiboudou ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à la bouteille à côté de lui qu'il avait bu d'un coup. Elle ressemblait à une bouteille normale. Alors, pour être sûre, je l'ai prise et ai reniflé l'odeur.

…

… Merde.

J'ai fait boire de l'alcool à Kuro-kun.

Mais… un sadique psychopathe et pervers bourré, ça donne quoi ?

Réponse : un grand malade mentale.

Len (Kuro-kun) me tira contre lui (encore) et me lécha la joue.

_ Ey ! M'exclamais-je. Arrêtes ça, tout de suite !

Il ricana avec un sourire d'imbécile heureux et me donna un gros câlin en enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille.

« Maman », pensais-je.

Il a ensuite passé ses mains SOUS mon T-shirt pour me caresser les omoplates.

_ Len ! Je vais te foutre un coup si tu continu !

Au moment où il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge, je lui filai un coup de poing dans le nez qui l'assomma.

… Bon… ça, c'est fait.

Je l'ai recouché sur le lit et l'ai mis dans les couvertures. Avec le coup qu'il a reçu, il risque de dormir longtemps.

Voyant qu'il était profondément endormi, j'ai retiré mon T-shirt pour réparer les dégâts. Une fois mon sous-vêtement remis en place, je me suis rhabillé pour m'asseoir au chevet de Len. Il respirait calmement et régulièrement, entrecoupé de petites phrase incompréhensibles.

_ Chibi… bidibibou… aie… choubi… rigolo… Rin… eheh… chibi… Rin-chan~ ! Je t'adore… Mmmmh…

Choqué par les paroles de cet ivrogne, je suis restée bloqué en position assise au-dessus de lui pendant environ une trentaine de minutes. Une fois remise de ma léthargie, j'ai souri à mon ami endormi et je me suis permis de lui donner une légère bise sur son front chaud.

_ Moi aussi, je t'adore.

* * *

Auteure P.O.V.

Plus tard :

Les parents de Len rentrèrent assez tard à cause des embouteillages et passèrent passés voir comment les deux enfants allaient. Ils furent surpris de voir la jeune Rin endormie sur le lit de Len, par-dessus les couvertures, pendant que leur fils dormait, le sourire aux lèvres, comme un bien heureux. Ils refermèrent doucement la porte pour les laissés tranquilles, mais ils n'avaient pas entendus leur fils murmurer dans son sommeil un léger « je savais que tu dormirais dans mon lit, Rin ».

* * *

**Oh que je suis désolée pour ma longue absence. Vous avez dû croire que je m'étais fait la malle. Non, c'est juste que c'est dur de maintenir un rythme régulier. Avec les vacances, j'ai pu rattraper le temps perdu… Un peu…**

**Bref, merci d'avoir lu et de continuer à croire que je peux faire des trucs constructifs régulièrement. Je suis si longue que vous en avez surement marres. Pardon !**

**Je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre. Merci encore, bisou !**


End file.
